Historically aches, pains and bodily discomfort have engaged people, as well as their animals and pets, for thousands of years. Yet, when one looks at the pain remediation marketplace of today, it becomes apparent that no one product has as yet been developed that has the ability to offer one hundred percent relief, particularly pain relief to any one individual. As such, people today desiring to reduce or stop their suffering from pain/aches and/or pruritus will often attempt to seek relief from the use of one or more drugs from the category of non-prescription and/or prescription drugs that are in fairly large abundance worldwide, with hundreds from which to choose.
Unfortunately many of these drugs have unwanted side effects that can often compromise health and well-being; they include overdosing, severe allergic and/or hypersensitivity reactions, unsightly rashes, moderate to severe breathing difficulties, suicidal thoughts, blurry vision, gastric upset, and liver dysfunction. These drugs can also cause death, even when drug instructions are followed assiduously. Clearly there is a need for a safer if not a better alternative.